Many people, especially elderly people, use some form of walking assistance to move about. A cane is the most common element used. Many of these people must move about at night and under a variety of conditions. For example, a person may use a cane at night while carrying other items. This person may also require constant monitoring due to medical conditions or the like. This additional requirement may add further equipment to the items that must be carried by the person. Such a situation may require the person to carry so many items with them that moving about is too much trouble and is simply foregone.
Therefore, there is a need for a cane that can be used at night. Specifically, there is a need for a cane that has a light generating system thereon.
However, each cane may be used in a variety of situations. Therefore, a single light generating means may not be suitable for all situations. For example, when a cane is required for actual step-by-step assistance in the dark, a light should be directed forward at about 45.degree. with respect to the ground; a light fixed straight forward is virtually useless. When the cane is carried as a "walking stick," to have in hand if needed, the light should be directed along the longitudinal centerline of the cane so it can be directed straight down parallel to the cane if necessary, so the swinging cane becomes a regular flashlight being directed ahead and down as the cane is swung. If it is rotated through approximately 350.degree., from forward down and around to the rear, it can serve the above purposes and, in addition, be used to attract attention when walking in a roadway at night, either with or against traffic flow.
Therefore, there is a need for a cane having a light generating means thereon that can be adjusted to suit any particular situation.
Furthermore, many people have need for canes of a length that is different from other canes. This situation is caused by difference in walking styles, walking situations and even different heights. However, present canes are all generally manufactured to a fairly standard length. Therefore, some people actually need several canes, and some situations, such as nursing homes, there may be canes provided for general use. However, these general use canes may not be suitable for all uses due to the above-mentioned differences in situations. To accommodate such variations in requirements, many different canes should be available. However, this can be inefficient and expensive.
Therefore, there is a need for a cane that can be used in a variety of situations and can satisfy a variety of different requirements.
Still further, some people who use a cane may need assistance for one reason or another. Therefore, these people often carry special communicating and alarm means with them at all times. However, such means may not be easily accessible when needed and may also be cumbersome to carry, especially if the person is also using a cane.
Therefore, there is a further need for a cane which can be easily used by someone who also has other items to carry, such as communicating or alarm equipment.